


The Tale Of Blind Frisk

by KKRoss



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-19 00:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17591474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KKRoss/pseuds/KKRoss
Summary: Frisk has lived in an orphanage for the 5 years she has been alive, though she has a major set back, she is blind. She gets fed up with other kids bullying and makes her way up to Mt. Ebbot, but manages to wake up in the underground on a patch of golden flowers. She is the found by a goat boy named Asriel and a girl named Chara. Read on to follow her on her blind journey with her new friends.Hope you Enjoy this Story, like, comment and again Enjoy friends!





	1. Chapter 1

*At Ebbot City Orphanage*

"Now frisk, please try to calm down and let me help with your injuries"said the orphanage nurse"I know it hurts but it'll stop faster once you stop moving and let me do my job efficiently." 

"I'll try, but it's more complicated then you think, I can't see what your doing and it kind of puts me on edge sorry"replied frisk.*she struggles to stay still*Sorry Ms. J, I won't move around anymore."  
"It's alright frisk, you go through enough already with those boys taking advantage of you because of your blindness, I wish I could do more, but rules are rules"she sadly stated. "It's a shame that workers here can't adopt the kids, though there is a plus side of working here."  
*frisk looks up*"What would that be, if you don't mind me asking Ms. J, there's not a whole lot I can really have since i'm blind as a bat."*she hears rummaging as if someone's looking through things*"Ms. J are you still there?"  
"Don't worry frisk i'm still here, i'm just grabbing something for you, this is what I was talking about the plus side, we can give kids presents*grabs frisk's hand*and this is for you*puts a walking Cain in her hand*there this should make it easier to move around, plus is durable and it won't break as easily as those sticks you use. Now if there's anything you need or want to talk about don't be afraid to ask for me or come to my office."  
"I don't want to be a bother to you, there's other kids that would need you more than me, besides I can take care of myself"huffed frisk.  
*chuckles:I'm sure you can frisk, now would you like me to take you to your room to sleep or stay up for a bit? Keep in mind if you stay up you'll need someone with you since I won't be here."*earning a confused face from frisk*"I have to leave earlier then normal to take care of a friends daughter who ended up sick."  
"Oh, okay then I guess i'll stay up for a bit, though who's gonna look after me, not a lot of people her treat me as nice as you do Ms. J."  
"I'll contact Kim and get her to pick you up, and don't worry she shouldn't be looking after those heathens at the moment."  
"Okay, thank you for spending some time with me Ms. J, made my day for sure. Though I wish it could be mo-*a knock on the door interrupts the conversation*  
"Come in"said Ms. J loudly."  
*an older women comes and closes the door*"You called Karen?"  
"Kim, what did I say about calling me my name on the job, it's Ms. J remember you silly goose."  
"Ah yes, now I presume I was called here to look after little frisk here right?*earning a nod*well come along frisk i'm pretty sure you need to get up and move around a bit from sitting all this time*earning another nob*now we'll be on our way, good luck with your friend Karen."*seeing Ms. J sticking her tong at her and chuckles*  
*In the hallway*  
"Now frisk let's get a moving, I'm still looking after other kids before night comes around."  
"Okay, lead the way*then being lead to a semi loud room guessing it being the lounge*do you mind if I go and listen to the TV?"  
"No, I do not mind*leads her to the TV*now behave and don't get into trouble Missy."*walks away*  
*a couple minutes go by uninterrupted until a familiar voice speaks up*  
"HEY,BLIND GIRL! I thought I told you to not come back, are you deaf as well as blind?! says a slightly older boy.  
"Leave me along gorge I didn't do anything to you!"  
*picks her up by the collar*"Don't talk back little girl or else you'll get worse*looks back at his friends*hey guys what do you think now about what to give her?"  
*they looked at each other and said in unison*"black eye."  
"Alright boys guess we're in agreement*rears fist back*one black eye coming up*punches frisk in the face*well I wish you could see my masterpeice, but your eyes don't really do anything."*walks away with his friends laughing*  
"ow...that's it, i'm going to see if the legend of Mt. Ebbot is true or not."  
*later on after everyone went to bed*  
"alright, I have everything: cane, water, food, now time to leave."  
*After almost an hour and a half*  
"I think-i'm-nearly there...whew didn't think it would be this hard, wait a minute how far up was it anywAAAAYYY*trips and falls down the hole*

*now to two unidentified people in the shadows*  
"Hey did you hear that?"says a feminine voice.  
"Yeah let's check it out."says a male voice.

 

AAAAAAAAAAAAAND cliffhanger


	2. Chapter 2:New family, New life and Butterscotch pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk realizes that she has fallen down the hole and woken up to 2 different voices, she will realize that all those legends and myths of Mt. Ebbot are not what they appear to be.

*Frisk POV*  
"ugh, where am i?*I feel around for my cane, but feel something different*wait are these, flowers?*I feel around more to try and find my waking cane until I hear something in the distance*who's there?!*I yell and listen for anything with my enhanced hearing*  
"Howdy, it's ok we won't hurt you we're friendly*says a boy's voice*are you looking for something, cause I thought you would have found it by no-what is it chara?  
"I believe she's looking for this*holding up a chipped waking cane*and I think she might be blind asriel cause this looks like a walking cane, am I right, uhhh what's your name?  
*I look in the general direction*My names frisk, and yes I am blind so can I please have my cane back*saying as I hold out my hands, but nothing gets put in them*uhhh, can I have my waking cane please."  
"Sorry frisk, but uhhh...I think the fall kinda chipped your cane, but I think you have something a bit better*earning a confused look*i'm talking about asriel and myself, we can help you back to our home within the ruins, where we're at now."  
"Oh, ok*I feel arms rapping around me and something feels off*uhhh, why do I feel extra hair, especially on the hands*looking to my sides where chara and asriel are holding me*  
"OH, right, well you see...asriel isn't human, he's a monster, to be more precise a goat monster as well as our mom, and before you say anything adopted mom*earning a 'no duh' look from frisk*well I guess we should start making our way home huh asriel*earning a nod from him*  
"Alright, just be careful ok cause you know, can't really see where i'm stepping*getting a 'yeah yeah from chara and a giggle from asriel*

*After some time and meeting a few other monster they finally reach the house of the ruins*

*asriel was the first to speak up once they got inside* "Mom,we have a new guest, and I think you can help her a little better then us!  
*I hear muffled footsteps, as if it's like there wearing slippers until I hear a female voice who i'm guessing is there mom*  
"Oh dear, my child are you hurt, are you sick, are you-*takes a look at her grey brown eyes*blind, my child?  
"Yes, I am, have been since I was born*I then yawn*and I'm tired too, I didn't realize how tired I actually was before."  
"Chara, asriel my children would you mind taking her to your room so she can rest*sniffs and smells something burning*oh dear, I must return to the kitchen, I trust you two will be fine*getting a nod from the two kids*alright the pie should be ready once you come back*hurries back into the kitchen*

*Chara POV*  
"come on asriel lets get her into bed while moms finishing the pie*getting a nod from him*she can use my bed*they get in the room and put her down on the bed*so asriel, what do you think we should do while we wait for moms pie to be done and frisk to wake up?  
"I don't know maybe we cou-*then toriel calls them into the kitchen*maybe we could get some pie!*rushes into the kitchen*  
"Hey! get back here asriel*goes after him into the kitchen*I thought we always go together traitor*asriel sticks his tongue at me and I stick mine at him, then we both giggle*  
"So chara, what do you think dads gonna do once word gets out that the last soul fell down?"  
"That won't happen, i'll make sure of it, and I hope you'll help me with that to asriel."  
"Yeah i'll help you, she's like another little sister, like you chara."  
"My children i'll be going over to, I believe you called her frisk, to put a piece of pie aside for her, and if she's awake i'll ask if she wants to come out and play with you two."*leaves to their room*  
"So chara, what do you think would be good for an activity to do with frisk?"  
"Maybe...hey asriel, do you still have that camera recorder thing?"  
"Yeah, I think I do why do you ask?"  
"Because I think that's the best choice considering that she's blind and a lot of activities need eye site in order to do them."  
"yeah, that seems like a great idea chara! Let me grab it from the closet!"*rushes to the closet*

*frisk POV*  
"My child, are you away?"  
*I groan as I wake up*Yeah, i'm up, do you need something Ms. toriel?"  
"Oh please call me toriel, and I wanted to see if you wanted this slice of cinnamon butterscotch pie and if you wanted to play with chara and asriel?"  
"Oh yes please, and can you please take me out to them?"  
"Oh coarse my child, give me your hand*grabs her hand and leads her out to the kitchen* chara where did asriel go to?"  
"He went to get the camera recorder from the closet, is there something you need mom?"  
"I'm going downstairs for a bit, please take care of frisk for me and make sure she doesn't hurt herself."  
"Of coarse mom don't worry, you go down there and talk to whoever you find funny and make puns to."  
*I hears toriel walk away*She makes puns to someone in the basement?"  
"Yeah, I don't know who she talks to, but she makes puns to someone and I think someone might be telling her some from the other side."  
"Ok*picks up the fork*how long has it been since she, forked up the courage, to start doing that"*I giggle when I hear chara groan from my pun*.  
"Don't even start frisk, I absolutely hate puns, right up there with the rest of humanity"*mumbling the last part*.  
"Why do you hate humanity*taking a bit of the pie and smiling at how good it is* delicious."  
"Figured you'd like mom's pie, but that's a story for another time."*sounding distant*  
"Alright if you say so."  
"I'm back guys, and I found the camera recorder!"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAND, cliffhanger!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this second chapter of this story, I do take requests and be sure to add details of how you want it and I will do my best to make it an enjoyable story for you and other readers.And don't forget to tell your friends about my stories if you think they will like them.


	3. There Butter Be Snow Problem Pal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After playing and living with the Dreemurr family Frisk gets curious of what lies outside the Ruins, and one small, lazy, punny guy, may turn this fun adventure up side down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the lateness of this chapter, and I will be making a revamped version of the other story and thus deleting the one currently up, Once I get things for the new story written, edited and within it's requirements I will upload it hoping everyone and the requester will enjoy it.

One month later

Frisk POV

“Hey chara, asriel do you know what outside the ruin looks like, or the rest of the underground?”

“Well, the first place you’ll reach is Snowdin, if the name doesn’t explain itself it snows there”explains Chara.

“Then there’s Waterfall, Hotland, and New City, where the castle and barrier are located”Asriel say.

“Well, what do you think Toriel would think and say if I wanted leave the Ruins” followed by silence ”Uh, guys, you still there cause I don’t hear anything.”

“Well, she won’t exactly like that, cause not all monsters are as nice as me and mom. Though from a little help from me and Chara might be enough to convince mom to let us out.”

I look at him, or rather his direction”Wait, us, what do you mean by ‘us’ Asriel?”

“Well, since your blind and all, me and Chara are in agreement that we’ll leave with you to make sure you stay safe, and alive...and safe”putting on a nervous smile.

“Well, I guess company won’t be bad, I wouldn’t be as lonely as if I went a lone, so when do you plan on doing this, helping me that is, cause I suppose we need some supplies for the road right?”

“Well, not a lot since Snowdin is relatively close to here, and it has a shop and inn, so we have a place to sleep and buy things, though G is going to hard to come by”says Chara.

“Well I know I can get some from my allowance, plus helping some monsters might give us some.”

I kinda tune them out thinking of a way to go about this situation without hurting mo-er Toriel’s feelings”Well, how about in 2 days we, or I ask about leaving, and you two can help me down there and out into, Snowdin you said?”

“Yeah, well dinner should be done soon then we can get a better game plan tomorrow, then the day after put it into action, sound good Asriel, Frisk?”getting a nod from both of them

“My children, the pie is ready, come get it before it gets cold!”

“Coming!”

2 days go by  
“Alright, you guys ready?”getting a nod from Asriel and Frisk “Alright Asriel take Frisk over to mom,”

“Got it captain Chara, mame!”salutes and takes Frisk over to toriel.

“Oh hello my children, do you need something?”

“Well I do, Asriel just brought me over”then I hear him walking away.

“Of coarse my child, now what is it you wish to ask me?”

“Well...I was wondering when I could uhh, maybe leave the ruins?”I could hear her breathing change when I asked that.

“Oh, my child, please wait here, I must attend to an urgent matter” I can then hear her walking away and down a set of stairs

“Ok, Asriel, Chara she’s down stairs come and get me!”I hear their footsteps coming toward me.

“Alright, Asriel, help me get her downstairs quick, before mom has a chance to destroy the exit!”

They make it down the stairs just in time before the exit is destroyed

“My child I-oh! Chara, Asriel, why, why are you two down here, shouldn’t you two be upstairs playing?!”

“Uh, s-sorry mom, but me and Chara came to an agreement to help Frisk through the underground, and if you don’t want that to happen, then, then you’ll have to be convinced by the three of us!”

“My children, I cannot allow you to go through this door, so you must go through me to go outside.”

Battle Sequence Starts

The options appear  
FIGHT, ACT, ITEM, and MERCY

“Chara, Asriel, please make things right, this fight could be avoided if she could just be understandable.”

ACT-Talk

“Mom, please, just let us through, we can still talk through the door, or you could even let us in, that’s good, right?”

“Please, my children, go upstairs, this doesn’t have to happen, just go up stairs”fireball attacks slowdown.

“Mom, it’s ok, we’ll be fine we have each others backs, and we’ll keep Frisk safe guaranteed.”

Fire blows out from her hands “Alright, my children, I shall let you through, though be safe, and Frisk, I have a parting gift for you”she hands me something”it’s a phone, if you ever need to call and talk to me i’ll be there.”

The door opens with chilling winds blowing

“Please my children, be safe and stay warm.”

They move out into the cold new area

 

“So, I guess i’m going to need a walking stick huh, well I can just sit on a rock while you two look for one.”

“Alright, sounds good right Azzy?”getting a nod”i’ll go right and you go left then”

Chara POV

“Alright, so I need one that she can hold, give some distance and not break, sounds like fun”I continue until my soul turn cyan and i’m lifted and slammed into a tree”ow, ok that hurts more then I remember.”

“Well well well, tibia honest, I thought that I would never see you again brat, what happened thought you’d have the world destroyed by now.”

 

“Well a good hello would have been good Sans, though I do have a theory”getting a raised bone brow, I guess.

“Well brat, explain this anomaly to me so I can ketchup to you.”

“Ugh, that’s soooo bad Sans, though back to the topic. I think that after I killed everyone, but Flowey, Frisk gave half her soul to him, and poof asriel came back.”

“Ok kid, now explain for yourself, and the other human there, cause I don’t think Frisk was ever blind, EVER.”

“Yeah yeah, as I was saying, once that happened I swung at her, hitting her across the eyes, possibly the reason for her blindness, then I tried to take the other half, though once I touched it she must have reset, cause my and Asriel both have a half soul, and she has a whole soul.”

“...I’m keeping my eye socket on you kid, don’t think that i’ll change my mind from mercy hesitantly.”

“Don’t worry, being a soulless ghost made me emotionless, or rather less the normal feelings, so i’ll be good, for Asriel and Frisk’s sake.” He let’s me go and I make it back to Asriel and Frisk seeing Asriel giving her a strong, but sturdy looking stick

Frisk POV

“Hey Asriel, do you know if Chara’s back yet?”

“Oh, there she is, we were beginning to worry about you Chara.”

“Yeah, i’m fine, I guess, now let’s get a move on there’s plenty to explore.”

I give her a questioning, but giving no response meaning she’s not looking”Alright, yeah let’s get a move huh.”

End of Chapter 3


End file.
